


4 YEARS

by MrandMrRose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrandMrRose/pseuds/MrandMrRose
Summary: Partner in business & in love.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	4 YEARS

"Babe, I'm picking up pizza on the way home, I figured since I was out in Elmdale I should get some za," Patrick paused, clearly amused with himself over his use of 'za,' "I'll be home about the same time as you so you don't have to think about pizza too long before you can eat it. Love you." 

David listened to Patrick's call, he had missed it helping the last Rose Apothecary customers of the day. David was continually amazed at how much he'd lucked out finding Patrick. He'd always felt so unlovable. He knew he was difficult and impatient and well, difficult. Patrick never made him feel like he was any of those things. 

"Honey, I'm home!" Patrick said walking in with two boxes of pizza, a bottle of wine, and glasses. 

"Wait, you were supposed to meet me at home," he couldn't take his eyes off the pizza boxes as he flashed his husband his sideways smirk. 

"I know, I know, but I figured the best way to celebrate our 4 year anniversary of going into business together would to be to do it here, at our business," David watched Patrick's face soften and his eyes do that silly heart eye thing that he never got tired of. 

"Oh, Patrick..." 

David crossed the store and threw his arms around his husband. He was horrible at remembering dates, and Patrick always remembered everything. His body flush against Patrick as he melted into him, very few times did he pick anything over food, but now was one of those times. 

"Easiest decision of my life," Patrick whispered, his eyes softening and lingering on David's lips before he pulled his husband in for a kiss.

Kissing Patrick was always one of his favorite things to do, he had never enjoyed anyone as much as he did this man. Damn, he was lucky. 

"Pizza for my partner," Patrick held onto David with one hand as he reached for the pizza box with his other. 

"Not yet," David pulled Patrick back into him, "I don't say it very often," he paused to swallow the emotion creeping into his voice, "but you are, without a doubt, the best thing that's ever happened to me, Mr. Brewer. David brought his hands from around Patrick's neck to his shoulders. He squeezed like he always did and placed another soft kiss on his husband's lips. 

"Thank you, David," Patrick whispered in that way that expressed exactly how much affection he had for David. 

"Now," Patrick swung open the pizza box, "pizza!" 

David turned to look and there sat a heart-shaped pizza with '4 YEARS!' spelled out in pepperoni, Patrick had done it again. 

"Oh, I see what you did there," he couldn't help but grin like a fool, "happy 4 years of being my business partner, love." 

Patrick cleared his throat, "4 years of being your partner in business and in love," he leaned in and kissed David's brilliant, eager smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
